


best documentary short [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Documentaries, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "best documentary short" by arbitrarily.</p><p>"The following footage is of real events – or, a film crew stops by the Nine-Nine; typical chaos ensues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	best documentary short [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [best documentary short](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092894) by [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/pseuds/arbitrarily). 



  
  
Coverart by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)  


mp3, Length (with music): 28:41  
Length (without music): 27:56  
Download (right click and save as) as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/best%20documentary%20short.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/best%20documentary%20short%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-documentary-short).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Notes:  
> -Music is the opening theme to the show.  
> -It was not that big of a stretch to do a bad DeNiro impression. (I apologize to DeNiro fans everywhere).  
> -The song Jake sings is [Laid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlmR5V1-Ka8) by Matt Nathanson. I am so sorry about my singing. _So sorry_.


End file.
